


[vid] 12 Gays of XXX-mas

by TLara (larissabernstein)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Embedded Video, Fanvids, K/S Advent Calendar, M/M, Parody, Remix, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/pseuds/TLara
Summary: A humorous remix of the original Star Trek series, focusing on (unintentionally?) phallic or sexual imagery and props, and combining them with the NSFW parody song "12 Gays of Christmas" by the Dutch artists De Poppers.Created for theKirk/Spock Advent Calendar2017.





	[vid] 12 Gays of XXX-mas

[T'Lara: 12 Gays of XXXmas](https://vimeo.com/289723506) from [Larissa Bernstein](https://vimeo.com/larissabernstein) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: cockring

Footage from Star Trek TOS (1966-69), Star Trek - The Motion Picture (1979), Star Trek V - The Final Frontier (1989).

Song: "12 Gays of Christmas" by De Poppers (2014); the original can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4e0-sQLZU4).

 

This vid and especially the lyrics are NSFW in most work places. ;-)

 

Lyrics (© by De Poppers):

 

On the first day of Christmas 

my true love gave to me

a vibrator with a battery.

 

On the second day of Christmas 

my true love gave to me

two anal beads,

and a vibrator with a battery.

 

On the third day of Christmas 

my true love gave to me

three nipple clamps,

two anal beads,

and a vibrator with a battery.

 

On the fourth day of Christmas 

my true love gave to me

four STDs,

three nipple clamps,

two anal beads,

and a vibrator with a battery.

 

On the fifth day of Christmas 

my true love gave to me

five cock rings,

four STDs,

three nipple clamps,

two anal beads,

and a vibrator with a battery.

 

On the sixth day of Christmas 

my true love gave to me

six pairs of cuffs,

five cock rings,

four STDs,

three nipple clamps,

two anal beads,

and a vibrator with a battery.

 

On the seventh day of Christmas 

my true love gave to me

seven kilos Crisco,

six pairs of cuffs,

five cock rings,

four STDs,

three nipple clamps,

two anal beads,

and a vibrator with a battery.

 

On the eighth day of Christmas 

my true love gave to me

eight leather straps,

seven kilos Crisco,

six pairs of cuffs,

five cock rings,

four STDs,

three nipple clamps,

two anal beads,

and a vibrator with a battery.

 

On the ninth day of Christmas 

my true love gave to me

nine big dildos,

eight leather straps,

seven kilos Crisco,

six pairs of cuffs,

five cock rings,

four STDs,

three nipple clamps,

two anal beads,

and a vibrator with a battery.

 

On the tenth day of Christmas 

my true love gave to me

ten adult movies,

nine big dildos,

eight leather straps,

seven kilos Crisco,

six pairs of cuffs,

five cock rings,

four STDs,

three nipple clamps,

two anal beads,

and a vibrator with a battery.

 

On the eleventh day of Christmas 

my true love gave to me

eleven old lovers,

ten adult movies,

nine big dildos,

eight leather straps,

seven kilos Crisco,

six pairs of cuffs,

five cock rings,

four STDs,

three nipple clamps,

two anal beads,

and a vibrator with a battery.

 

On the twelfth day of Christmas 

my true love gave to me

twelve blowup dolls,

eleven old lovers,

ten adult movies,

nine big dildos,

eight leather straps,

seven kilos Crisco,

six pairs of cuffs,

five cock rings,

four STDs,

three nipple clamps,

two anal beads,

and a vibrator with a battery.


End file.
